


Patience

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: “Is that lavender?”Beth’s eyes fly open at the sound of Rio’s voice coming from her bedroom. She sits up a little and gathers the bubbles around her, trying her best to cover up until she remembers that she doesn’t have to do that anymore. While there’s no official label, they had been together long enough to see each other naked for a variety of reasons. She’s just not so used to the casual domesticity of it all.“Is everything okay?” she calls out.He appears in the doorway and leans against the frame. She looks at him expectantly but he simply steps into the room and sits down on the floor, leaning back against the side of the tub. He puts his head back and closes his eyes. When it doesn’t seem like he's going to move, Beth sinks back into the water.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece from 2019 that I never got around to posting ✌️

When Beth arrives home she’s too exhausted to make the most of the fact that Rio is already inside, lounging on her couch. He has his shoes off, feet up on the coffee table, as he watches something on TV. She still isn’t quite used to it all. While she’s not sure there will ever be any kind of label to what they have between them, the change in their relationship still catches her off guard sometimes.

She still isn’t quite used to him lounging around in her house like he belongs there (although at this point, he _does_ belong) nor is she used to the idea that she can just walk right up to him and kiss him. Sometimes she still feels that twinge of anticipation, like she’s doing something that she shouldn’t be. It’s sometimes easy to forget how far they’ve come.

After abandoning her bag and coat by the front door, she walks over to him and stands behind the back of the couch. He puts his head back and looks up at her, offering up a small smile. As he holds his hand up, she reaches out and he takes a hold of her hand. He kisses the back of it before letting go, her hand falling to rest on his shoulder.

“You good if I go and take a bath?”

From the way the corners of his mouth twitch, it looks like he might make some kind of comment to that but then he seems to think better of it. “Lots to watch,” he says, motioning to the TV.

With a small smile, Beth places her hands on either side of his face and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I won’t be too long.”

Without another word, she heads for her bedroom. She shuts the door and strips out of her clothes and underwear before putting on her robe. While she lets the bath run, she brushes her hair and pins it messily on top of her head. She pours some bubble bath under the tap until there’s a sufficient amount of bubbles and once the bath is relatively full, she shrugs out of her robe and climbs into the water.

She settles down, taking a moment to adjust to the temperature. Eventually turning the taps off, she leans back and closes her eyes. She has no kids for the entire weekend and after such a busy day at work, she’s more than looking forward to it.

“Is that lavender?”

Beth’s eyes fly open at the sound of Rio’s voice coming from her bedroom. She sits up a little and gathers the bubbles around her, trying her best to cover up until she remembers that she doesn’t have to do that anymore. While there’s no official label, they had been together long enough to see each other naked for a variety of reasons. She’s just not so used to the casual domesticity of it all.

“Is everything okay?” she calls out.

He appears in the doorway and leans against the frame. She looks at him expectantly but he simply steps into the room and sits down on the floor, leaning back against the side of the tub. He puts his head back and closes his eyes. When it doesn’t seem like he's going to move, Beth sinks back into the water.

Rio’s so close that if she were to reach out, she could touch him. He really is beautiful and there are so many things about him, so many times _with him_ , that she finds she really enjoys but it’s moments like this, that she likes the most. He’s at ease to the point that his guard is down. Her heart seems to skip a beat just thinking about it.

“So, what smells like lavender?” he asks, his eyes still closed.

It takes her a moment to be able to speak. “Bubble bath.”

“It’s nice.”

“What are you doing in here, Rio?”

This time he does open his eyes. He tilts his head a little to look over at her. “There got to be a reason?”

“I mean, you’re randomly sitting on my bathroom floor so I think there does.”

He shrugs a little and settles back, eyes closing again. “Just wanted to see you.”

Beth thinks about that for a moment. He sees her all the time, more than ever as of late. She pushes the bubbles around the bath as she tries to figure out what to say. He said it with such ease, like it was a perfectly normal thing for him to say to her and in a way, she supposes that it kind of is.

“Why didn’t you just wait?”

“Why would I do that?”

Answering a question with a question. Beth rolls her eyes as splashes him with water in retaliation. He shoots forward as the water splashes against his head, some going down his back. When he turns to face her, he’s glaring.

Beth shrugs and tries to hide her smile. “You kind of deserved that.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Rio gives that signature smirk of his which tells her he’s up to no good right before he reaches into the water to splash her back. Beth shrieks, trying her best to duck her head out of the way but the water hits her in the face regardless. When she looks back at him, he holds his hands up in surrender with a grin plastered on his face. She narrows her eyes a little but it’s impossible not to laugh. As she wipes a hand over her face and settles back, he gets up and sits on the edge of the bath.

“I’m gonna make some food,” he says. “You want some?”

Beth nods her head. “Yeah, I shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Take your time.” With his hand on the other side of the bath, he leans in and presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Beth did as he said and took her time in the bath. When she did finally climb out, she continued to take her time by putting on her various creams and pulling her hair down, before running a brush through it. Once she’s back in her bedroom, she hesitates by her chest of drawers, hand hovering by the one that held her sleepwear, before she opens up another drawer. 

She digs through until she finds the new lingerie set she’d bought the other week. It’s a set not entirely in her comfort zone but one that had piqued her interest so much that she had bought it before she could talk herself out of it. She pulls them on, checking the mirror to make sure it looks right, and then he takes a few moments to get used to it, to find she likes it. Afterwards, she pulls on her robe and secures it tightly around her.

When she wanders out into the kitchen, a familiar smell hits her. Rio is sitting at the island counter, scrolling through his phone but her eyes drift to the huge pot on top of the stove. Carrot and parsnip soup. One of her favourites. Although she seems to be the only one who likes it and considering she rarely eats alone these days, there aren’t many times that she’s been able to have it. It makes her light up a little at the prospect of getting to eat it now.

Rio hasn’t looked up yet so she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle. She kisses the back of his neck, smiling when she hears him place his phone down. When he begins to move, Beth lets go of him and steps back. As soon as he turns around, he immediately grabs her and pulls her in close. She slips between his legs with ease and he keeps his arms tight around her.

He grins at her. “Hello.”

“You made my favourite,” she says to which he hums. “Which you don’t like.”

“Ain’t that I don’t like it,” he says. “Just think it’s a poor choice..”

Beth grips the sides of his t-shirt and leans in to kiss him. As he kisses her back, she pulls away. “Thank you.”

“Uh-uh.” He tries to pull her back and she laughs. When she turns her head, he kisses her neck before pulling back to look at her properly. His fingers play with the tie of her robe and she instinctively places a hand at her chest to keep it closed. He raises a brow, tugging on it a little more but not enough to pull it apart. “What you got on under there?”

She smiles, lifting her chin a little. Despite the deliberate choice in what to wear underneath, she isn’t about to pass up one of her favourite foods and is determined to eat first. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Come on,” he said softly, deliberately pouting. “I made your favourite.”

Beth grabs the tie and pulls it out of his hand. Before he can protest, she unties it and he instantly snaps his mouth shut. She tries not to smile as she holds her robe close around her. Stepping back, she opens it just enough so he can see and then instantly closes it, redoing the tie around her middle.

He pouts again. “That’s not fair.”

“I’m hungry,” she says, moving over to the stove without sparing another look at him. “I think I’ll have my soup now.”

He groans. “ _Elizabeth_.”

“You made my favourite after all.”

“That’s-” He huffs out a breath.

“Yes?”

“Cruel.”

Beth grins as she spoons some of the soup into a smaller pot and heats it up. He doesn’t say anything as she does it and within a few minutes, she’s poured it into two bowls. When she turns back around, he’s facing the island counter again and he’s leaning on it, head propped up in the palm of his hand as he watches her.

“Cruel,” he repeats as she slides his bowl over to him along with a spoon.

“Maybe you,” she says as she sits down, “just need to learn a bit of patience.”

“Oh, darling, I know how to be patient.” He gestures to her with his spoon. “That’s just unfair is all.”

She laughs so suddenly, it startles her and she clamps her hand over her mouth. “You? Patient? Seriously?”

Rio scoffs, rolls his eyes. “Just eat your soup.”

Later, once their soup is finished and Beth has lured him to the bedroom with a promise of finally giving him a better view of what’s under her robe, they end up with Beth still wearing her emerald green lingerie — the thong and mostly lace detail leaving very little to the imagination — while Rio lies completely naked on the bed, his hands secured to the headboard with the tie from her robe. It’s difficult not to feel like she’s won, like she’s proved him _wrong,_ when after not very long at all he lets out a whimper, beginning to lift his hips instinctively, and practically begs her to touch him again when she’s explicitly told him _to wait._

**Author's Note:**

> (feel free to let me know if you think something should be tagged and whatnot!)


End file.
